Torn
by Valsed
Summary: Yami Bakura no es capaz de reconocer sus sentimientos, y para Bakura no existe otra salida. -one shot- (Traducion)


**Torn**

««»»

Autora: Silver Goddess2

Este fic no es mío lo he traducido y puesto a la vista como respeto a la autora.

««»»

««»»

Bakura lloro cuando su Yami lo estrello contra la pared.

"Levántate no seas tan débil" lastimoso fue el regaño de Yami hacia Bakura.

"Sí a-amo" Bakura contestó levantándose lentamente. Sólo para ser sujetado de su cabello y lanzado a la otra pared.

"¡No mereces vivir! ¡Levántate AHORA!"

No hubo contestación.

"¡Te dije que te levantaras!". Yami Bakura gritó recogiendo a Bakura por su cabello.

Todavía ninguna contestación. La cabeza de Bakura descansaba en su pecho, como una muñeca de trapo.

"Ryou?" Yami preguntó medio preocupado

Nada. La respiración de Bakura parecía normal. Pero algo no parecía estar bien.

"Tenia que desmayarse, que persona tan débil". Yami Bakura dejó caer al muchacho de pelo cano y entro a su cuarto del alma.

Dentro del cuarto del alma de Bakura

"¿Por qué yo?" Bakura sollozaba, mientras juntaba sus rodillas a su pecho "¡Apenas y puedo resistirlo!" Estaba cansado de esta vida difícil. Pero era aun mas difícil ser derrotado por alguien que amas, él lo odiaba, y era lo peor que había enfrentado en su vida.

" Yo espero que todo termine... ahora mismo.. " Bakura dijo en voz alta

Bien, usted no puede ser la persona que yo adoro Usted no parece saber lo preocupante que es, de que su corazón no lo sepa

Bakura puso el cuchillo despacio en su muñeca. "Yami. usted no sabe cuánto lo amo.. pero si yo se lo dijera.. simplemente se reiría y me pegaría.. esto es cómo tiene que ser.. se acaba aquí y ahora"

Bakura sollozó ligeramente cuando empezó a aplicar presión con el cuchillo.

De repente una mano agarró a Bakura.

Bakura miro, sorprendido a su Yami.

/YAMI.. YO-YO /

Que demonio estas haciendo?!

" Es todos su culpa.. esto es lo que me has hecho.. " Bakura sollozó, incapaz de mantener su enlace mental.

¿De que hablas?

"YO.. YO.., usted no sabe lo duro que es ser golpeado por alguien que ama.." Bakura sollozaba, mientras caía sobre sus arrodillándose pesadamente.

"..Ryou.. Yo..", Yami Bakura no supo qué decir ante ese comentario. Él no podría creer qye un ángel como Ryou pudiera amar a alguien como él.

Bakura se apoyó adelante y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su Yami. A él no le importaba si su Yami lo odiaba; él solo quería estar así con él así, para siempre

Sorprendentemente, Yami Bakura devolvió el abrazo, envolviendo con sus propios brazos a su Hikari querido.

" Ryou yo tengo algo que decirte.."

Hay nada dónde había mentiras Mi inspiración ha corrido seco Ya nada se puede corregir, yo estoy rasgándome

Yami Bakura no se atrevía a decirle su amor a Ryou. Así que hizo algo que él no deseaba en verdad.

Yami Bakura empujó su Hikari y se puso de pie.

"Hmph.. No mereces ser amado por cualquiera.." Con eso él regreso a su cuarto del alma.

Bakura apenas podría comprender lo que había pasado. Un minuto él estaba siendo abrazado por su Yami y en el otro su Yami estaba diciéndole que él no merecía su amor.

Bakura simplemente se quebró por dentro. Él no podía aceptar el rechazo.

" Yami.. " Él había jurado por un momento que su Yami iba a decirle que lo amaba pero.. ahora..

" Yami.. yo lo amo tanto.. por qué "? Bakura sollozó.

Se sentía como si su Yami hubiera tomado su corazón y lo había estrellado rompiéndolo en un millón de pedazos.

Ya no podría seguir así. Ahora que él sabia que su Yami lo odiaba, ya no había nada que ocultar, debía de acabar con su vida.

Él recogió el cuchillo y despacio dobló su muñeca hacia atrás.

Yo ya no siento fe, mi cuerpo se enfría, me siento desnudo ante la ilusión que ha caído al suelo, me avergüenzo de la realidad, me despierto, puedo ver el cielo perfecto y me corto. Usted a llegado un poco tarde yo ya me he cortado

Con una cuchillada rápida, Bakura se había cortado su muñeca y había caído al suelo.

Todo quedo manchado por la súbita pérdida de sangre y pronto entro en la oscuridad.

Bakura se despertó horas después en una cama de hospital.

¿Quién lo había traído? Bakura tenia una sospecha de quien pudo ser.

Como si hubiera hecho una orden, su Yami abrió la puerta y caminó hacia él.

" Yami.. por qué? si usted me odia.. " Bakura preguntó con clara confusión en su rostro.

" ..Ryou.. Yo.. Yo no quise decir, lo que le dije antes ..Yo - yo " Yami tartamudeó intentando encontrar las palabras correctas. Y realmente no era fácil.

" Ryou yo te amo y me moriría si te volviera a ver llorar, y yo nunca quiero verte de nuevo intentar matarte, y yo quiero que nosotros estemos juntos para siempre"! Yami dijo esto de repente sin apartar su mirada del suelo.

" Yami. Yo lo amo también ". Bakura dijo calladamente.

Para que adivinar lo que la fortuna quiere decir, yo debí de haberme fijado que la luz de la gloria no estaba allí. Pero usted se arrastró bajo mis venas, y ahora yo no me preocupo, yo no tengo suerte, extraño tantas cosas que yo no pude tocar, yo me rasgo

Bakura se apoyó adelante y junto sus labios con los de su Yami.

El beso era profundo y puro.

Los dos estaban intentando mostrar todo su amor a través de ese beso.

Momentos después ellos rompieron el beso.

" Yami.. Yo nunca quiero vivir sin usted.. " Bakura dijo mientras estaba los brazos de su Yami.

"Ni yo... te amo más que ha mi vida ". Su Yami contestó estrechándolo mas.

Bakura suspiro sobre la camisa de su Yami.

Yami Bakura sonrió sinceramente, por primera vez en milenios.

Hay nada dónde había mentiras Mi inspiración ha corrido seco Ya nada se puede corregir, yo estoy rasgándome 

Días más tarde Bakura regreso a su casa, totalmente recuperó.

Él no sólo tiene alguien con quien vivir, sino también alguien a quien amar.

Y ahora toda la oscuridad ha desaparecido, el futuro de Bakura se mira sumamente luminoso.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Owari -

««»» ««»» ««»»

N/T: Cualquier reclamo por la traducción, dejen review.


End file.
